Travessura de um ursinho
by Mimika chan
Summary: Ele o amava em segredo. E a dor dele era também sua. Naquela noite, uma descoberta. No escuro do quarto, sua travessura.


Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence. Este texto é uma fanfic e foi escrito por mero deleite.

Aqui, utilizei os nomes originais (japoneses) dos personagens. Eis a correspondência:

Takao - Tyson

Max - Max

Kay - Kay

Ray - Rei

Hilary - Hiromi

* * *

><p>Rei acordou no meio da noite com um som estranho vindo do quintal. Olhou para o lado e viu que a outra cama do quarto estava vazia. Calçando suas pantufas, saiu do aposento e foi para a sala. Atravessou-a, deslizando pelo piso de madeira, e encostou a testa no vidro da porta. Observou o espaço lá fora.<p>

Hiromi estava caminhando de um lado para o outro, encarando a cuia de pedra. Segurava algo em sua mão, um pequenino objeto que faiscava. Rei ficou curioso e pensou em abrir a porta, mas, exatamente nesse momento, a garota parou, virou-se para a cuia e encaixou a _beyblade_ rosada no atirador prateado.

- _Let it rip_! – disse, atirando a beyblade.

Um borrão rosa bateu na borda da cuia e depois voou, parando em algum canto distante do gramado. Hiromi deu um berro e caiu de joelhos no chão, agarrando mechas de seu lindo cabelo castanho com as mãos.

Percebendo o desespero da amiga, Rei tocou a maçaneta da porta. Precisava sair da casinha de madeira e ajudar Hiromi, entender o que tanto a afligia. No entanto, antes que pudesse sequer girar a maçaneta, uma sombra estranha saiu de seu esconderijo e parou atrás da garota.

- Kai... – murmurou Rei, correndo até a janela e abrindo uma fresta para ouvir a conversa. Em seguida, agachou-se para não ser visto.

- Hiromi. – chamou Kai.

- O que é? – ela soluçou.

- Sua _beyblade_ acertou meu pé. – ele disse, mostrando o piãozinho rosa.

A garota precisou cobrir a boca com as mãos para conter o riso. Kai sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando a _beyblade_ no chão. Em seguida, puxou Hiromi para perto, envolvendo-a em um abraço.

Rei, percebendo o silêncio, resolveu arriscar uma espiadela e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Hiromi e Kai em um clima romântico. Foi a vez de ele cobrir a boca para conter o riso.

- O que eu fiz de errado? – perguntou Hiromi, em tom choroso.

- Você mira muito mal. – disse Kai – Precisa acertar a cuia, não envolta.

A garota desviou o olhar, ruborizando. Já não chorava mais. Kai suspirou e tocou seu queixo com uma das mãos, obrigando-a a olhar no fundo de seus olhos violeta.

- Hiromi... Não precisa ser uma boa lutadora. Só precisa ser você mesma.

- Kai... – ela ruborizou.

- Eu te amo do jeitinho que você é.

"Ele a ama!" pensou Rei.

Agora sem cautela alguma, o garoto de olhos amarelos encostou a testa no vidro da janela para espiar. Kai acabou com a distância que o separava de Hiromi com um beijo. Isso deixou o felino chocado.

"Então eles são namorados! E esconderam isso durante todo esse tempo!"

Um som fez com que ele acordasse do devaneio. Rei pulou no lugar, espantado, e olhou os amigos. Mas o casal sequer o olhava. Então ele percebeu que o som vinha de dentro da casa, de algum ponto atrás de si. Virou-se.

- Takao?

O garoto estava parado no meio da sala. Observava o casal com olhos chocados. Não parecia o Takao animado de sempre.

- Que susto! – sussurrou Kon Rei – Ei, abaixe-se! Eles vão nos ver!

Mas não viam. Estavam perdidos demais em seus próprios devaneios amorosos. Takao tremeu e se aproximou da janela, empurrando Rei para o lado.

- Não... – murmurou – Não... Por quê? – indagou, mirando Rei com olhos úmidos.

- Vem comigo! Ou eles nos verão!

Ambos foram para um dos quartos. Max dormia profundamente na cama de cima do beliche. Takao sentou-se na cama de baixo, que era sua, e Rei sentou-se no chão.

- Eu já sabia...

Takao abraçou as próprias pernas e encostou o queixo nos joelhos. Suspirou.

- Sobre a Hiromi... – continuou Rei – Mas não sabia que Kai gostava dela. Ele escondeu bem.

- Eu já esperava isso... – murmurou Takao.

- Há quanto tempo gosta dela?

- Ah... – Takao abriu um sorriso – Desde que a vi pela primeira vez! Ela entrou na sala de aula determinada, de cabeça erguida... Linda demais! – o sorriso desmanchou – Mas era boa demais para mim...

- Takao... Ela gostava de você.

- Agora é tarde! – Takao abriu um sorriso triste e enterrou a cabeça nos joelhos.

- Ei... – gemeu Max – O que vocês estão conversando aí?

- Takao está triste porque perdeu a Hiromi chan.

- Rei! – exclamou o garoto de boné.

- Oh... – fez Max – Espera aí! Ela tá namorando?

- Sim.

- Queeeem?

- O Kai.

- O Kai? – exclamou Max.

- Ssh! – fez Rei – Vai chamar a atenção dos "pombinhos"!

- Que barra, Takao! Perdeu justamente para o anti-social!

- Max!

- O que foi, Rei? – rebateu o loiro, descendo da cama – Não posso expressar minha surpresa? Oh, Takao... – disse, sentando-se ao lado do amigo e colocando a mão em seu ombro – Sai dessa!

- Mas eu a amo, Max! – ele protestou.

- Takao... – os olhos azuis dele brilharam.

- Esqueçam! Vamos dormir! – disse Takao, deitando-se na cama e puxando a coberta para cobrir o rosto.

- Takao... – chamou Max, com uma voz melosa.

- Max... Deixe-o em paz.

O loirinho fez que sim e acompanhou Rei até a cozinha. Aceitou o copo de leite que ele lhe ofereceu sem protestar.

- Takao...

- Sim. – Rei fechou a geladeira – Está calor.

Max ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender e tomou um pouco do leite.

- Está frio...

- Quer se decidir? – pediu Rei, sentando-se em uma cadeira de frente para Max – Pobre Takao... Mas... O Kai deu sorte. A Hiromi é bem gata.

Max fez uma careta.

- Não acha, Max?

- Não é isso... É que não gosto muito de garotas, sabe?

Ele suspirou e olhou para frente. Percebeu que Rei encarava-o com olhos arregalados.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – exclamou.

- Tá...

Rei levantou-se e voltou para a sala. Max seguiu-o. Juntos, observaram o casal lá fora. O felino suspirou.

- Rei?

- Sim?

- Está com ciúmes da Hi chan?

- Tá me chamando de gay?

- Não... – disse Max, sentando-se no sofá da sala – É que você parece meio triste. Está assim por que não é mais o favorito do Kai?

Rei abriu um sorriso.

- Ha! – ele se sentou ao lado do loiro – Mas é claro que... – ele viu aqueles olhos azuis faiscantes – Sim... Acho que não sou tão interessante quando a Hiromi aos olhos de Kai. Haha!

Nesse instante, a porta da sala se abriu e o casal entrou de mãos dadas. Ficou paralisado ao ver os dois garotos.

- Hum... Er... Até mais, Hiromi. – murmurou Kai, sumindo em um corredor.

- Fiquem de boca fechada! Não deixem o Takao saber! – implorou a garota, assim que o namorado desapareceu.

- Há quanto tempo, Hiromi chan? – indagou Rei.

- Hum... – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos – Dois meses.

- Oh... E ele beija bem? – brincou o felino.

- Bobo! – disse Hiromi, corando – Por que não beija a Mao? Boa noite, Rei, Max.

Ela saiu da sala, deixando um Rei ruborizado para trás.

- Uh! Mao! Tô sacando! – Max abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu gosto dela mesmo! E daí? – Rei corou ainda mais.

- Hahaha!

Silêncio. Ouvia-se apenas o som suave do vento.

- Max...

- Sim?

- Por acaso você gosta... do Takao?

Rei encarou o chão enquanto ouvia Max arfar.

- Eu? O que pensa que eu sou, hein?

- Porque... Se gosta dele... Agora é a sua chance.

Ele arriscou olhar o amigo. Max bufou e balançou a cabeça.

- Não esperava isso de você, Rei!

Ficando de pé, Max atravessou o corredor, passando pelo quarto de Hiromi, que escrevia no diário, e pelo que Kai dividia com Rei. O líder da equipe dormia.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, Max olhou de esguelha para o colega. Viu seus cabelos azuis por debaixo do boné. Takao dormia. Aproximando-se muito lentamente, o loiro agachou-se ao lado do amado, esperando.

Takao resmungou durante o sono e se virou de frente para Max. Havia marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto.

"Takao..." pensou o amigo, passando a mão em seu rosto suavemente.

- Hiromi chan... – ele sussurrou.

- Takao... – murmurou Max.

- Hiromi!

Max mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo uma profunda dor no coração. Um pensamento cruel invadiu sua mente. Olhou em volta, não viu ninguém. Com o cuidado de uma criança que se prepara para fazer arte, inclinou o corpo para frente e fechou os olhos.

- Hiromi... – murmurou o outro.

- Eu te amo, Takao. – sussurrou Max, colocando seus lábios sobre os dele, beijando-o com ternura.

"Para agora e para sempre."

Ele não ouviu os passos suaves que ecoaram pelo corredor escuro.


End file.
